A Hard Day's Work
by justtthisonce
Summary: Pepper and the new assistant, Natalie Rushman, have some bonding time.


"You can read Latin, and you can write Latin but you can't speak Latin"

Pepper and Tony were discussing the possible employment of one Natalie Rushman, the gorgeous, busty, redhead who had just stepped into the boxing ring with Tony's bodyguard. Pepper was just about to express to Tony why it would be a bad idea when she was cut off by a cry of pain. The duo snapped their heads up just in time to see Natalie flip upside down and lock her thighs around the man's neck before quickly flipping back and pinning him on the floor. Tony cheered, while Pepper let out a small shriek.

"Isn't she impressive?" asked Tony. "I'm gonna do it, she's hired"

"Yes. Impressive..." replied Pepper absentmindedly. All she could think of was getting her head between those impressive thighs. The way that her burgundy curls flounced when she walked and her breasts almost spilling out of her top during the boxing match occupied Pepper's thoughts.

"Pepper? Can you get me the times for that interview tomorrow, that'd be great, thanks." Said Tony. He turned to his bodyguard, unimpressed. "Were you even trying? She's like half your size!" His voice trailed off as the two ventured down the hallway.

Pepper turned and was greeted with a massive eyeful of cleavage as Natalie crawled under the ropes.

"That was really something," said Pepper "Where'd you learn that?"

"Oh, just a few martial arts classes, no big deal, I'm a fast learner" replied Natalie with a smile.

"I could probably learn some things from you..." said Pepper quietly. Natalie looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Pepper could feel her cheeks turning a deep red. Natalie laughed sweetly and moved closer.

"I bet you could..." She pulled away and winked quickly. She gave Pepper a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out.

"So if Tony buys these, um, two companies and sells this branch he, uh, could multiply his profits by four for the next, erm, ten years." Said Pepper to Natalie , who was sitting across from her, Pepper's mind clearly somewhere else. It had been a week now that Natalie had worked for Stark Industries, and her and Pepper had been working on these figures for the last five hours. It was two in the morning, and they were both very tired. Pepper turned to type something on her computer and she heard a small tap.

"Ms Potts, my pen fell under your chair, do you think you could grab it for me?" Natalie asked sweetly.

"Yeah, um, I mean yes. Sure." Pepper couldn't figure out why she was so flustered. She bent under the table, the pen just out of her reach. She got off the chair and got on her hands and knees. She crawled over to the sleek pen, Stark Inc. written neatly on the side. She picked up the pen and leaned up. Natalie's knees were unnecessarily far apart, and up her skirt, Pepper could see she clearly wasn't wearing any panties. Pepper jolted up and hit her head on the table.

"Motherfu-! God dammit!" She exclaimed as a shower of pens and papers fell onto the floor. She could hear Natalie giggling. She got down off her chair and joined Pepper on the floor.

"Is your head okay? You must have hit it pretty hard to make all this shit fall off." Natalie asked in between gathering papers and putting them in order. "Your eyes are like dinner plates, did something... Surprise you?" She raised an eyebrow again. It's so teasing when she does that, with her little half-smirk, thought Pepper.

"N-... No. I- um. I thought-.. Uh" Pepper stuttered. Natalie laughed once again before she knocked Pepper onto her back under the table and straddled her, pressing her red-lipsticked lips into Pepper's, red hair creating a curtain between them and the rest of the world. Pepper's mind and heart were racing. How did she know? Was I really that obvious that day in the gym? Not that I'm complaining. Pepper's mind went blank however once she felt Natalie's hand moving down, between both of their bodies, down towards Pepper's sensitive spot.

Pepper pulled her mouth away for a second, and Natalie started kissing her neck.

"Mmf... Couch. Couch!" Pepper muttered, burgundy curls still blinding her. Natalie rolled off and headed over to the expensive leather couch in the corner of the room. Pepper was still in shock, but when she heard the sound of a pencil skirt unzipping, she snapped out of it and awkwardly made her way out from under the table.

Natalie was facing away from her, her grey skirt in a heap by her feet. Pepper leaned against the table and took off her blazer as she observed the exquisite curves of Natalie's ivory ass. Pepper almost came at the sight of Natalie bending over to undo the small buckle of her Jimmy Choos. Pepper let out a low whistle as she observed the heart shape framing Natalie's pussy from an amazing angle. Natalie turned around wearing just a strapless, lacy black and nude bra, and Pepper was pleasantly surprised to find that the small strip of pubic hair was the same colour as the spirals on Natalie's head.

"Here, let me help." Said Natalie. She smiled and then began to unbutton Pepper's blouse. She got through about three buttons when she gave up and just ripped it open. She slid it off Pepper's shoulders and threw it in a pile with her own. She gently pulled one breast out of Pepper's modest bra, and flicked her tongue lightly over the nipple. Pepper shuddered and Natalie took it into her mouth, sucking gently.

Pepper reached over to undo the clasp of Natalie's bra, and felt it fall at her feet. Natalie removed her mouth from Pepper's breast and wrapped her arms around her. She swiftly unhooked Pepper's bra and tossed it with the rest of the clothes. She embraced Pepper and kissed her passionately, their breasts pushing together almost painfully. Pepper decided she couldn't wait any longer, and took charge. She pulled away and pushed Natalie backwards onto the couch.

She forced Natalie's legs apart and kneeled in between them. She reached up and pinched Natalie`s nipples, and she let out a small squeak of pleasure. Pepper continued up until she reached Natalie`s mouth, and stuck a finger in. Pepper took back her hand, and stuck the finger slowly into Natasha`s pussy. She began to pump it slowly in and out, and then brought her head down to flick her tongue across Natalie`s clit. After Natalie moaned and shuddered in euphoria, Pepper stuck her tongue in her hole beside her finger and licked all the way up to the crimson pubic hair.

She began to quickly slide her tongue up and down Natalie`s slit, stopping occasionally to suck on her clitoris. All the while Natalie was moaning and writhing in pleasure, she put a hand on Peppers head and urged her closer. Pepper could feel Natalie`s muscles tensing, and the way she wrapped her legs around her head told her she was getting close.

"Fa-Faster..." Natalie managed to get out in between sensual moans as Pepper expertly worked her tongue in her pussy. Pepper fucked her faster and harder with her finger, dripping wet with Natalie's juices. Natalie bucked her hips against Peppers face and she sucked on Natalie's clit, massaging the outer skin with her lips.

"Pep- Pepper! Ohhh!" And Natalie screamed in ecstasy as she orgasmed loudly at the hands of Pepper Potts. Pepper slid out her finger and dug her nails into Natalie's ass but didn't remove her mouth until Natalie settled back down on the couch, breathing heavily. Pepper leaned back and licked the finger she used clean, staring up at the exasperated red-haired goddess before her. Natalie leaned forward and grabbed Pepper's hand.

She pulled her up to straddle her, and Pepper leaned over and sensuously kissed Natalie. Natalie could taste herself on Pepper's lips. Pepper broke the kiss and stared down into Natalie's eyes. Natalie raised an eyebrow, and suddenly, in one swift move, changed their positions. Natalie dropped to her knees in between Pepper's, and winked before moving south, tongue stuck out teasingly.


End file.
